1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handpiece with a detachable or removable handpiece sleeve for worktools or dental implements which are releasably insertable with the assistance of a clamping jaw which is rotatable through the intermediary of a drive shaft, wherein the collet is maintained in a clamped position through the action of a spring, wherein the collet has an external conically-tapered end thereof facing towards the implement contacting against a conformingly conically-tapered end of a spindle sleeve facing towards the implement and which is arranged within the handpiece; includes an arresting device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A handpiece of that type is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 22 34 321. The invention disclosed in that publication is concerned with enhancing the easy handling or action of a specialized threaded sleeve. Hereby, for this purpose, a releasable locking device is provided for at least one end position of the threaded sleeve.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned known handpiece resides in that the handpiece sleeve is constructed in two separate parts. This creates the formation of a gap which allows for the penetration of impurities or contaminants, such as dust, blood and other undesired materials into the interior of the handpiece containing the sensitive driving components, the clamping device for the dental implement and the mechanism for the release thereof; whose functioning can be adversely influenced to such an extent that the handpiece will prematurely fail or malfunction, and as a result, must be disassembled and cleaned, as well as disinfected. Furthermore, it is also disadvantageous that through a connection between the handpiece sleeve and the functional components which cannot be detached because of the drive conditions, the cleaning, care and servicing is rendered much more difficult.